MY FOUR BROTHERS AND MY SISTER A DRAFT
by Paranoid Emo Ranger
Summary: George V's children visit their youngest brother John in Wood Farm for a week just in time for his 7th birthday. No mother,no father,just the six of them in Wood Farm. Will David and Bertie's growing hatred for each other break the Little Prince? Rated K


**Summary: **George V's children spend a week with Prince John in Wood Farm to celebrate John's 7th birthday. This is like a draft really; tell me if you want more!

This is a work of fiction I do not own any of the characters! And although they are real people, the events are fictionalized!

**MY FOUR BROTHERS AND MY SISTER**

George V instructed his children to spend time with their youngest brother, Prince John who suffers from epilepsy. The King had noticed that his son was probably curious what his older siblings were like or perhaps wondered why he never had anyone except for his brother Prince George who visited him often but never his other siblings. John had always been happy to meet any of them although his brother Albert or Bertie as he called him had difficulty speaking and that he was teased by his classmates in Naval College, Johnny was told by George that he gets angry easily 'like father'. His eldest brother David as everyone in the family called him, he was always elegant and a real 'Prince of Wales' who always 'liked the ladies' as Georgie said to him during one of his visits. Mary reminded him of their mother; she looked like their mother and always defended David because they were very close, additional information that his brother spilled to him and thought it was unfair to Bertie. Henry expressed to George that he did not want to join the Navy, but he wanted to join the Royal Army because he wanted to be in the ground fighting, not in the sea, Henry wanted to grow a beard so he would look like an Emperor like their uncle Tsar Nicolas II. And George wanted to be a pilot; he could never express his love for airplanes because their father wanted them to collect stamps like he does.

When Johnny heard from Lala; his nanny that they were coming to visit him the little prince's face lighted up, he thought throughout his young life that they hated him because he was always sick and never came home to them, it made the little boy very sad. They're coming alright but he would never know that his father had set-up the whole visit, but his brothers and sister were coming! This made him very happy at last even though he liked Lala's company and riding his horses, he would finally be in their company.

"Now, now little prince we don't want you to get hurt just before they arrive now do we?" Lala said in her motherly voice.

"Of course not Lala." said Johnny in reply. "When will they arrive?"

"On Monday, it's Saturday today so you don't have to wait longer." She replied fixing his hair for today's adventure.

"How long will they be staying?"

"The telegram said for a week, just in time for your birthday."

He smiled that sweet smile. "A week."

That Monday morning, David, Albert, Mary, Henry and George arrived and were greeted by the servants one of whom told Lala of their arrival. When Lala arrived she greeted them formally and went off to tell the other servants to serve lunch for their guests.

"I'll go and fetch your brother." She said and went outside to fetch the little prince.

They made sure no one was around and David immediately began.

"Alright, let's decide where we'll be sleeping. I'm taking the largest one where Papa stays." He declared making Bertie roll his eyes, his younger brothers laughed.

"What is so funny?" Mary asked without a clue.

"Nothing." Henry replied.

"You can decide for yourselves where you'll be staying." said David.

"I'll take Mama's room, the one with many cabinets." Mary said.

"I'll take the one with the view of the backyard." Henry replied.

"I'll take the one near the stairs, so in case there are any monsters…" George said and everyone's eyes were on Bertie, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"As always, Bertie gets the last word." The eldest said. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…I don't think there would be anything coming out for a long time. Our determined brother gets to sleep in the living room."

"David, don't…" the second son started, he was angry with this his jaws were clenched.

"What? B-B-Bertie?" David asked mimicking his brother's stammer; and with the other children still looking except for George who placed a hand on his brother's arm.

"Don't Bertie…not this week." Prince George said. "Not this week with Johnny, you'll break him." He added in his very young voice that immediately calmed his brother.

"O…kay" he replied and just in time, Johnny arrived.

Johnny looked very happy to finally have them in the same room, just his siblings, no mother, no father; just his older brothers who would tell him how much they love him, and that they would protect him no matter what happens, and his sister who would help him find a beautiful girl who would marry him someday even though he was very sick. He could imagine them telling him a story every night this week.

"Johnny!" George ran to his brother and hugged him lightly.

"Hello John." The two eldest said together.

"How are you John?" Mary asked.

"I don't feel good, some days."

"John let's play a game when we finish lunch." Henry said.

"I'd like that Henry."

The little prince led them with Lala in tow to the dining room when one of the servants said that lunch is served.

John sat at the head of the table with Nana assisting him, while on his left sat George and Henry on the other side. Mary sat next to Henry and David sat opposite Bertie who sat next to George.

The feast was silent at first, but John started.

"So…David, what do you do in the Naval College?" he asked innocently.

"Well…it's a Naval College so you study to be in the Royal Navy." The eldest answered.

"You and Bertie are going to be classmates?"

"Yes." He replied lowly.

"Johnny, David says you are ill…are you?" Henry asked.

"Yes, most days I don't feel so good." The boy replied and added. "I wonder if it hurts."

"W…what hurts Johnny?" asked Bertie who took a sip of his iced tea.

"Dying."

"Let's not talk of such things little brother; we are suppose to celebrate your seventh birthday come Friday." Mary said smiling at him warmly.

"He won't last long anyway." The Prince of Wales mumbled sipping his soup.

"W-w-what do…you mean…by that?" asked Albert who looked at his brother the same way earlier.

"N-n-nothing B-B-Bertie."

Albert stood up from his chair ready to strike, he hated that name, he hated everything about himself bad enough he was teased because of his embarrassment.

"Sardines"

There was silence, no one ate, everyone was just froze up. This was insult to injury!

"Please Bertie, not in front of Johnny." came George's voice pleading him.

"I'm sorry Johnny." He apologized to his brother and turned to David. "Listen, YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS you don't have to rub it in our faces that one day you'll be King and that you can do everything you want! I'll tell you now that one day I'll find a beautiful girl and she'll love me for me and even for my stammer. We'll have children and were going to spend time with them, and by then you can continue your kinging and parties but for now you'll have to take my tantrums personally while I still have the chance to throw them at you!" He stormed away knocking over his chair, the others could hear the front door slam and with that, the prince left for the wide fields.

"He doesn't mean that John." David said, almost reassuringly.

"I think he does," John replied. "Does this always happen?"

"Yes, only because David starts it all the time."

Mary, the only girl seemed to always be in the middle between her brothers spoke.

"It's nobody's fault that he gets angry like Papa, it's because of that stammer, and he's probably so stupid that he can't think straight!"

"Mary how can you say that?" Henry said to his sister. "It was nobody's fault that he was left handed, but it's Papa's fault that he was forced to use his right!" Henry too had a temper but more controlled.

"Well Bertie is very determined, I'm sure he will overcome his stammer." George said defending his brother. "He could quit Naval College if he wanted too but he didn't." he added and smiled at Johnny.

"You children make such a fuss over Bertie, always Bertie this and Bertie that, it's not like he's going to be King someday! I am! I'm the Prince of Wales! I'm the Heir to the Throne! Not shy, stammering, ugly Bertie!" and as David continued his rant his two youngest brothers whispered to each other in secrecy.

"I'd rather have an angry and determined King than a vain one." George said to the little prince who grinned.

"I hope he finds that beautiful lady who will love him, even for his stammer." said John, he said to himself 'and I want to be able to name their first child Elizabeth when the time comes." And he smiled that youthful smile once more.

Please review…

Sardines was a nickname that was given to Bertie when he was in Naval College because of his small frame.

I don't know if there are that many rooms in Wood Farm.


End file.
